


【柱斑】Hands on me

by kinokonatsu



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 05:01:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20352802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinokonatsu/pseuds/kinokonatsu
Summary: *cp柱斑。*年齡差，現代paro請注意。*我永遠喜歡西裝，我永遠喜歡dk柱日大佬斑！





	【柱斑】Hands on me

-

年長的幼馴染意味著什麼呢。  
玩伴、良師益友、家人、或許還是那個偷偷替你在不及格的成績單上簽字的人。  
對於千手柱間來說，還有一個比較特殊的意義。

——喜歡的人。

-

千手家和宇智波家比鄰而居，兩家人也很容易在日常生活中碰面。作為宇智波家的長子，宇智波斑比千手柱間大十歲。不知道斑第一次見到柱間的時候是怎樣的光景——那大約是在柱間的嬰兒時期，或許他還被他的母親抱在臂膀之中——但柱間第一次見到斑的情形，柱間一刻也不曾忘記。

那是在柱間四歲的夏天。跟著田島去了別的城市讀中學的斑考回了本地的高中，正把自己的行禮從客車上卸下來。十四歲的少年已經有了流暢的肌肉曲線，輕快地搬運著行李的樣子像極了一隻小黑豹。柱間拿著他的木雕玩具，扒拉在二樓的窗戶上偷偷看斑，眼睛一眨不眨。

吸引了柱間的注意力的，首先是那一頭炸起的短髮。在柱間身邊鮮少人的髮型能夠炸得如此清新脫俗，讓柱間忍不住想到父親從海底裡撈上來的刺刺球。但是刺刺球的刺是硬的，不小心碰到還容易被戳出血來，所以柱間並不是很喜歡。面前少年的髮絲則不一樣，雖然那鴉黑的頭髮頑強地朝著四處翹起，但柱間能注意到那頭短髮迎風而起的弧度。彎彎的，有點像是……對。

就像是喜歡在宇智波家的屋頂上曬太陽的貓咪的皮毛一樣。摸上去肯定很軟，柱間如此認定。

要怎麼樣才能讓這個哥哥給自己摸一摸呢，小小的柱間開始苦惱了，用喜歡的東西交換的話能成功嗎？但是，用自己喜歡的東西是不行的吧……他喜歡什麼呢？

整齊的西瓜頭被柱間揉得散亂，他的木雕被他放到了一旁，但即使他把蘑菇頭揉成了肉鬆頭也還是毫無進展。柱間歎了一口氣，一抬頭，就看到少年以直率而清澈的目光注視著自己。

像是在梅雨天後沐浴著第一縷陽光，柱間忽然覺得周身都暖洋洋的，他想也不想便牽起了嘴角，朝著少年露出一個大大的笑容。

這就算是第一次打招呼了。

-

當領居家的弟弟和你告白的時候你會如何應對？

……特別當這小鬼是你從小看到大的時候，該怎麼辦呢。

宇智波斑深陷這個煩惱。

-

“我喜歡你，斑。”

從窗外照進來的陽光被窗簾濾上了一層薄薄的紅，跌入了擁擠的室內。還未解開的書包被丟在沙發上，棕色的皮革就像是少年瞳孔的顏色，但遠不及那雙明眸那樣閃爍動人。宇智波斑握著玻璃杯，一手還扶在了冰箱的拉門上，此時卻是完全沒有拿點什麼喝的慾望了。冰箱被斑關上，塑料相貼時發出一聲不大的悶響。這道聲音宛若一道訊號，挺直腰桿站在斑面前的少年吞了一口唾沫，鏗鏘有力地以發出宣言的氣勢再度告白。

“我喜歡你，斑，從我還很小的時候開始就一直——”

“停。”

宇智波斑看了一眼手中的玻璃杯，本想將它放到廚房的吧台上，慌亂之下卻險些將其摔下盥洗台。斑閉上眼睛，勉強靜了一下神。說實話，連他自己也沒想到來自柱間的告白會讓他動搖到這個地步。斑打開水龍頭，看著順滑透明的水柱溢滿了透明的玻璃杯，終於下定決心逼迫自己轉過了身去面對柱間。

“為什麼？”

“誒？”

“我在問你為什麼，柱間。你身邊應該有很多和你同齡的人，比起我，他們有用更多和你相處的時間。在你升入中學之後，我更是只有假期才會短暫地回來一次……為什麼，是我。”

“因為斑是斑啊。”

“……”

千手柱間過於率直的回答讓宇智波斑一時不知該如何回應，他習慣性地將雙手抱在胸前，垂頭眼睛直看著柱間。柱間知道這是斑豎起防備時不自覺的動作，現下的情形只是他預想過的數百個之中的其一，於是少年再接再厲，想要打動他年長的心上人。

“和斑待在一起、和斑聊天的時候的感覺是獨一無二的。無論是和父親、母親、扉間，或者是別的朋友，我都沒有和斑在一起的這種感覺。斑也是一樣的吧？”

“……不，你對我的不是喜歡。只是面對年長的同性時會出現的仰慕而已，這種情況很常見，不要搞錯了，柱間。”

“不對！”

“就舉個例子好了。就算我每次都要好幾個月才能回來，你不是也能安然接受嗎？如果是面對喜歡的人的話，一般都會坐不住才對。但你完全沒有……”

“那是因為！——我知道斑一定會回到我身邊啊！”

少年的聲音一下子拔高，他那雙不太符合年齡的、總是保持著沉穩平和的雙眼此時恍若煮沸的開水，在兩人的視線相處的時候，柱間滔天的情感倒灌而來，讓斑生出一股想要逃避的衝動。然而斑控制住了自己，他毫不示弱地瞪了回去，嘴角一挑發出嘲諷。

“我會回來，是因為這裡是我家。我沒有要回到你身邊的意思。”

“那為什麼斑每次回來都第一個來找我？”

“因為給你帶了禮物，當然是先送給你再回去享受我的私人空間。”

這句話語的言外之意直白地將柱間推到了外人的立場，千手少年因此皺緊了眉。當斑習以為常地準備迎接柱間的消沉的時候——這到底是什麼奇怪的小孩子脾氣，長大了也該改改了吧——柱間卻頭一抬，用處於變聲期而略顯沙啞的聲線慎重地說，“我當然也會因為斑不在而感到寂寞，但我們經常通視頻電話不是嗎？能夠每天都聽到斑的聲音、看到斑的臉，對我來說已經非常……不，這是謊話。”

“但是我知道我沒有立場要求更多，因為對斑而言，我只是一個領居家的孩子而已吧。所以，為了能夠向斑提出更多要求，我想要斑當我的戀人。”

“……口氣可真大啊。”

“但這是我的真實感受哦。”

“這些也可以說是因為你比較粘我而已吧？你從還是小豆丁的時候開始就很愛忘我面前跑，現在是改不了習慣而已。想要肆無顧忌地撒嬌，你現在也只是一個小鬼罷了。”

“你明明知道不是的，斑。”

“哼。”

“……”

沒辦法了。千手柱間想，他想要竭力保持認真慎重的架勢，好讓斑清楚他說的無一不是肺腑之言。接下來這些話……實在是有些不太好開口，但如果不這麼說的話，斑肯定會找各種各樣的理由來曲解他的意思的吧。所以，只能這樣了。

“可是，我老爹說，早上晨勃想到的第一個對象就是喜歡的人！”

“……”

這實在是無法反駁。

饒是宇智波斑也沒想到柱間會如此直白地說出這種話，他驚到不自覺地將胳膊垂了下去，看到柱間快要發燙到冒出煙霧的臉龐，艱難地找回了一些理智。

“你的想法很危險啊，柱間。”

“誒？不，不不不不，我只對斑有這種……呃，不是，我只喜歡斑！從來沒有想過其他人！”

千手柱間再如何也終究只是一個十四歲的少年罷了，本來就面對著喜歡的人，此時更是無措至極。他鬆開了抓在襯衫背後的手掌，慌亂地一邊搖頭一邊揮舞著雙手，動作間氣流滑過他的指縫，讓他被手汗浸濕的皮膚有些涼颼颼的。

“……”

見宇智波斑沉默，千手柱間也放下了雙手，靜靜地站在斑的面前。明明前一天晚上柱間考慮了多種用來打動斑的‘決定台詞’，但如今卻因為太過緊張，想不起來最終決定好的那一個。而柱間想得起的那些卻被他自己嫌棄，這種台詞說出來也沒什麼用，說不定還會讓斑嘲笑他……不行，絕對不行。

……那樣的話，也只能把自己的心情直接說出來了吧。

“斑現在找到實習公司了吧？如果，你在職場，被別的人拐走的話，我是絕對咽不下這口氣的！！”

“哈？”

“我無法想象站在你身邊的不是我的光景！！！”

“……”

宇智波又一次陷入了沉默，他將滿滿的水杯舉了起來，湊到唇邊喝了一口，隨後便一直搖晃著玻璃杯而不再作出任何反應。千手柱間知道這是斑在思考著什麼的時候的神情，這已經算是很大的成功了，柱間耐心地等了一會兒，見斑還是不把水杯放下，便識趣地先告辭回去了。

反正他知道斑在考慮這件事情了。

現在，只需要等待斑的回復就好了。

-

等到玄關傳來‘咔噠’的關門聲後，宇智波才將水杯放下。天知道他為了不要一用力捏爆這脆弱的玻璃而花費了多少自製力，他將杯中的水一飲而盡之後，才踉蹌地來到沙發旁，將自己砸到了柔軟的棉墊子裡。

沙發上放著的軟枕取用了蟬絲質地的枕套，冬暖夏涼，摸上去十分舒服。此時那光滑的表面上被斑抓出了幾道深深的皺褶，在陽光之下被打出深壑一般的陰影。宇智波斑將臉埋在枕頭背後，口中斷斷續續地發出無意義的音節，最後只能煩躁地一咂舌。

柱間到底怎麼回事！  
居然！！喜歡我嗎！！！

宇智波斑的腦子一團混亂，或許是他剛剛強行保持理智的反彈，現在他的心中只被紛亂的情緒所撐滿。斑很糾結，非常糾結。

首先第一個問題。  
——答應柱間那自己算犯罪嗎？？

……不對，為什麼我要答應他？  
宇智波斑愣了一會兒，把自己的額頭撞上一旁的靠背，腦海中兩種截然不同的想法正在劇烈碰撞，時而分離，時而混為一起，讓斑頭疼到想要衝到隔壁去把柱間狠狠揍一頓。

什麼怕我在職場遇到邂逅，我還怕他在學校和別人交往呢。  
等一下，宇智波斑，你冷靜下，柱間可比你小了整整十歲。  
可是如果我拒絕了他他轉頭找別人交往，那？？？

……說起來我剛表現得還行吧，維持了社會人的餘裕吧。  
絕對不能被柱間這麼一個中學生看遍。

不對，最重要的是。  
我——喜歡柱間嗎？

……。  
那當然，廢話。  
宇智波斑更加頭疼地回想起，自己晨勃時第一個想到的對象，也是柱間。

-

千手柱間回到房間後，便忍不住打開了自己房間窗戶，想要看看斑還在不在宇智波家的客廳。雖然，是斑的話說不定已經回到房間去了……或者乾脆拉上了窗簾去做起了晚飯的準備。面對比自己年少很多的柱間的時候，斑總是端著一副兄長的架勢。柱間知道這是斑無意識的舉動，畢竟他本來就是長兄——但同樣地，柱間也是千手家的長子。

柱間希望斑能夠將他當為平輩，而不是弟弟。  
……雖然柱間也知道隔著10歲的年齡差實在是有點難，但他會很快地成長起來。  
不需要斑等太久。

然而，讓柱間沒想到的是，斑既沒離開，也沒有拉上窗簾。  
……這樣的斑可從來沒有出現在柱間的面前過。原來，斑並不如他表露的那樣無動於衷嗎？柱間有些驚訝，他將半長的頭髮撥到腦後，蹲下身子不斷調整著角度，想要從橘紅色的窗簾之間看到更多的斑。

真可愛啊。  
——我的斑。

-

距離宇智波斑答應和千手柱間交往至今，已經過了三年。千手柱間順利拿到了高校畢業證書，正享受著他高中生活的最後一天。身為會學生會長的柱間被人群包圍著，他的胸前戴著特質的領花，這是屬於畢業生的榮耀。聚集在他身側的人們不約而同地將目光打量在了他外套的第二顆紐扣上——但因某種緣由，沒有一人敢向前討要。

千手柱間在校這幾年一直是校園中的傳說。無論是學科還是體育都穩坐榜首，為人風趣隨和之餘又不缺領袖氣質，和師長們的關係也非常好。如此優秀的柱間當然擁有一批愛慕者，但每次收到告白的時候，柱間總會以已經有了戀人為由婉言拒絕。

然而在高中整整三年，沒有一人曾見過千手柱間口中的這位與他極為恩愛的戀人。柱間時常因要處理各種各樣的事務而留校到晚飯後的時間，所以也不存在什麼放學後一起約會的人。而在節假日，據柱間親友的觀察，他也只是在家讀書或和家人一起登山而已。柱間的日常生活可以說是十分乏味，全然不似一個在談戀愛的人。

終於有一日，作為柱間的同學兼表妹的旋渦水戶按捺不住好奇心，朝柱間問出了這個深埋在許多人心中的問題。千手柱間撓了撓臉，從褲兜的袋子裡面掏出了自己的手機，眉開眼笑地告訴水戶他的戀人就在裡面。

——沒想到那個濃眉大眼的千手會長，居然是個沉迷於二次元紙片人的宅。

有部分人因此對千手柱間幻滅，也有相當一部分人鬥志昂揚地想要將柱間拉回現實，讓他感受到真實的女孩子……和男孩子的美好。在此之後，千手柱間遇到了許多使人啼笑皆非的事情，但他只是用包容的態度面對著那些男男女女，臉色無波無瀾半點不變。

千手柱間這種淡定到了一定境界的模樣又再度吸引了一批追隨著，而且他這副沉迷虛構世界的模樣反倒讓不少人鬆了一口氣，人們不需要無欲無求的神，需要的是有目的有貪慾的人王。一時間，在學生之間便興起了一股討論千手柱間的二次元‘嫁’到底是什麼角色的風潮。

反正並沒有對本人造成什麼實質性傷害，而千手柱間本人也並不在意自己成為別人的談資，於是學生會也沒有多加干涉。

只是……我喜歡的可不是什麼二次元，而是活生生的人啊。

千手柱間有些無奈。

-

下午是街道在一天中最為熱鬧的時刻，窗外人聲熙攘，歸家的孩童唱著稚嫩的童歌，間或還能聽到看家的狗狗看到小主人時興奮的呼喊。這是最平凡的、微不足道的幸福，也是最讓人眷戀不捨的溫情。

在一窗之隔後，宇智波宅、斑的房間內卻聽不到這些吵雜的聲音。斑關上了隔音的窗戶，闔上了床簾，周遭只剩下空調機所發出的嗤嗤風聲。房間正中央的矮桌上擺著兩杯麥茶，裡面都灌滿了冰，然而直到這些冰塊漸漸融去，化出來的冰水從滿溢的杯口滾落到桌上留下深色的水漬，這房間中的兩人也還是對其視而不見。

宇智波斑仰著頭，費力地接受著戀人急躁而熱情的吻，他的額頭和臉側卻已滲出一層薄薄的水霧。正值青春期的少年心中滿懷躁動，見到心上人便忍不住在腦中塞滿遐思，千手柱間熱切地吻著斑，雙手熟練地將質地上好的襯衫從這具精壯的身軀上扒下來。

得知宇智波斑今天會回來是前一天晚上得到的消息，於是千手柱間便特意花了午休的時間處理了本該在放學後解決的事務，至於剩下的部分——不得不說扉間的工作能力是真的很強，作為兄長，柱間能夠毫不猶豫地給予肯定。

由於兩家關係很近（雖說兩位父親們並不承認），所以千手柱間在同宇智波夫人打過招呼後，便能夠徑直來到斑的房內等待他的回歸。柱間對這個房間並不陌生，除了他自己的房間，這裡可以說是他第二熟悉的地方了。遊戲機和卡帶擺放的位置，書架上哪一行擺著什麼樣的書，甚至斑將日記和舊物放在那裡柱間都記得一清二楚。當然，柱間並沒有去窺探斑的隱私的愛好，只是斑在放置這些東西的時候從來都沒有避著柱間。

千手柱間坐在房內，近乎屏息地聽著宇智波斑打開玄關的聲音，聽他用那低沉優雅的聲線低喊‘我回來了’，聽他一步一步邁上樓梯接近自己。在斑打開房門的一剎那，守在門後的柱間便將斑一手拉到了自己懷中。

千手家的體格一直頗得上天優待，特別是柱間，他在十六歲時便已經突破了一米八的大關，看得出還有不少的上升空間。在成年後便維持了179cm的身高的斑總是對此氣得牙癢，此時也不得不被一個高中生攬在懷中。

他們已經有將近一個月沒有見面了，雖說幾乎每晚都會在視屏通話中聊聊彼此的近況，但柱間還是渴求著斑的溫度和觸感。此時迫不及待的千手甚至無法控制住力氣，他用兩隻瘦長的手臂箍住了斑的腰背，湊在斑的頸脖旁像隻大型猛獸那樣嗅著伴侶身上的氣味。

宇智波斑所能做到的抗拒，大概只有讓柱間先把他的西裝外套掛到衣架上，隨後他便被心急到過了頭的戀人拽到了床上。

千手柱間和宇智波斑很快地便跨過了一壘和二壘——也就是牽手和接吻。斑本以為他會更有餘裕一些，他的自信出於他比柱間豐富十年的人生閱歷，但事實上他對上柱間時總會莫名其妙地被對方帶著走。正因年少所以才更加勇敢無畏，正因無所顧忌才能夠坦率地將一顆真心奉上，面對千手柱間以自身為底牌而展開的攻勢，宇智波斑終是潰不成軍。

“……等、柱間……唔……”

宇智波斑費力地抬起手，扯了扯千手柱間身後柔順的長髮，它們比斑記憶中的又長了一些，現在大約是到了腰。他的襯衫已經被少年從腰間盡數扯了出來，可憐兮兮地被揉成皺巴巴的一團，而那雙不停作亂的手已經打起了他腰帶的主意。斑撇過頭，勉強躲過柱間窮追不捨的舌，來不及喘多幾口便連忙抓住了柱間摁在他腰帶上的手。

“不能做下去。”

“我知道的，斑。我答應你的事情絕對不會食言。”

“……”

在兩人交往之初，宇智波斑便和柱間說清楚了——在柱間從高中畢業之前，他都不會和柱間做到最後一步。柱間還記得那時候斑臉上的破窘和不容忽視的認真，他知道斑在擔心什麼，無非是認為千手柱間年齡還小，判斷力還不夠成熟，以後或許會為交到一個過於年長的同性戀人而感到後悔。柱間尊重對方的想法，所以他願意答應斑，即使他由衷地認為斑的擔憂是不存在的。

猶如冥冥之中的命中註定，柱間知道自己只會戀上斑。

像是向陽的花朵追逐天上的日輪，河中的游魚尋覓皓月的倒影，世間萬物皆有所求。而柱間深知自己所想要的，便是那一直陪伴在他身邊的，還未被任何人辨識出來的稀世珍寶。

千手柱間強壓下欲衝破心口的悸動，他用穩健的雙手解開斑的褲腰帶，如同拆開一份他獨享的禮物，即使早已知道了裡面的內容也依然無比期待興奮。金屬部件發出了輕微的響聲，卻遠不及兩人的喘息聲明顯。一將斑的褲子褪下，柱間便急不可待地將斑的腿打開，將自己壓到了斑的跨前。

“柱間……”

宇智波斑吞了一口唾沫，他忽然想起自己在外奔波了一日，此時皮膚上應當餘下了不少腥臭的汗氣。這讓斑有些不太自在，雄性的汗臭味對於另一個雄性來說大約不會是什麼好聞的味道，至少先去洗個澡——斑想著，正準備抬手去推一推身上的戀人，柱間卻先一步地將他的四角褲褪了下來，然後將臉湊近了斑的胯下。

“喂、柱間，等一下……嗯！”

從下體傳來的濡濕和酥麻快感告訴斑面前的一切都是真實的，然而斑瞪大了眼，不知要作出何種反應才好。千手柱間那溫潤英挺的面容湊到了他的私隱部位，剛還在和他熱吻的唇舌此刻正貼在了斑還軟著的下體上，那陌生的刺激讓斑渾身都抖了起來。

“喂、不是說不做下去的嗎！”

“斑說的是不會做到最後吧？最後的話，那當然是指我進入斑。現在這種程度不過是前菜而已哦。”

“不是這種問題……唔。”

宇智波斑及時閉緊了嘴，嚥下一聲不像樣的呻吟。千手柱間握住了他的性器，一邊撫慰著他的囊袋，一邊在根部擼動著。與此同時，柱間深紅的舌尖舔上了斑的頂端，還去故意戳弄那細小的開口，帶給斑奇異的快感。宇智波斑現在幾乎要無法思考了，他的雙手拽進了身下的床單，竭力不讓自己發出奇怪的聲音。斑覺得自己得問問柱間是從哪裡學來這種事情的，如果是被別人帶壞了的話他絕對要把那人打得半死不活；一方面他又覺得自己心中充滿了禁忌感，柱間不過是個高中生，而他已經是步入了社會幾年的人了——更何況柱間可是他從小看著長大的孩子。

“斑，我已經十六歲了。”

由於正含著斑半勃的下體，千手柱間說話的聲音有些含糊。但他眼中清明的目光告訴斑，這並不是他因腦子一熱而衝動做下的事情，而是他出於自己的意識來決定取悅斑。宇智波的膚色很淡，私處也是同樣，此時汗味和宇智波斑特有的味道混在一起，讓柱間亢奮到了前所未有的地步。但他還是保持著冷靜和自持，他知道只有這樣斑才會認真地看到他的想法。

“我很早就想對你這麼做了，在我的同學中，也已經有很多人有過了經驗。我知道你不讚同我在畢業前做這種事，但我只是想說——我已經有了作案的能力。”

千手柱間在宇智波斑的性器上呼了一口氣，滿意地看到斑的前端又溢出了一些線液後便坐了起身，伸手將自己寬鬆的家居褲連同內褲一起拽了下來。那火熱粗壯的柱體也因此彈跳著闖入了斑的視線，斑忍不住被其吸引了注意力，雖然柱間的下體依然被外皮包在裡面，但尺寸已經不容小視——斑不甘心地承認柱間和他差不多大，或許比他還要大一點。

宇智波斑覺得他自己得說點什麼，制止柱間或者別的——但他最後只是悶悶地說了一句：“我還沒有洗澡。”

千手柱間愣了愣，隨後便笑了起來，“我知道。剛剛進來的時候我就知道了。我很高興斑的身上除了古龍水的味道只有汗味——沒有那些女人的香水味。”

“哼嗯？”

“啊不，我當然沒有在懷疑斑，我只是忍不住確認一下。畢竟，我還只是一個喜歡對斑撒嬌的高中生啊。”

一邊這麼說著，千手柱間將斑的襯衫釦子一顆顆解開。動作間他火熱的下體不時地蹭到斑的大腿和腰腹，讓宇智波產生了一股被燙傷的錯覺。斑縮了縮腿，最終還是放鬆下來任由柱間動作。在將宇智波的襯衫解開後，柱間並沒有將其扯下，而是讓它鬆鬆垮垮地掛在斑的手肘上。柱間牽過斑的手掌，在將袖口的襯衫也打開後忍不住親了親斑的手腕。平時斑總會帶著一雙黑色的手套，今天大約是因天氣太熱的緣故，柱間並沒有見到它。那手套到袖口之間的皮膚是柱間的最愛，柱間親了又親，還是沒有在上面烙下他自己的痕跡。

還不到時候。

“我喜歡你，斑。”

“……柱間。”

“我知道你也喜歡我，喜歡得不得了，斑。”

千手柱間跨到了宇智波斑的身上，在宇智波驚愕的目光下將自己的勃起抵在了斑流暢緊實的肌肉上，忽上忽下地滑動著。宇智波斑的身體無異充滿了成年男性的魅力，鼓脹的肌肉恰到好處，充滿了爆發性的力量感——柱間知道它們是怎麼來的，斑在學生時代曾是高中最強的傳說，他接受任何人對他的挑戰，而他會用實際穩固他的王位。

然而這麼多年來，也只有柱間能夠在挑戰斑後還保留著一定的行動能力。雖說最初斑是抱著陪弟弟玩的心態來應付柱間的挑戰，但柱間猛漲的實力也迅速讓斑切換到了面對一個好敵手的態度。

斑曾想過，如果柱間和他同年的話，或許這個最強就不一定能落到他身上了。

此時千手柱間的用意宇智波斑也是心知肚明的，柱間這是在身體力行地告訴斑，他對斑懷有對戀人的慾望。那是最為赤裸的慾求，再自然不過地從名為‘愛’的情感中生出，暴烈又含蓄。千手柱間那熾熱堅硬的頂端貼在了宇智波斑的皮膚上，滲出的液體將斑的胸膛沾出細碎的水光，柱間的目標是明確的，他將自己蹭在了斑彈性極佳的胸肌上，最終緩緩戳到了斑的乳首。在注意到已經因情動而腫脹的肉粒後，柱間很是得意地笑了笑，讓斑撇了撇嘴。

被那東西頂住的感覺很奇怪，像是滾燙的鐵，但斑知道這份溫度不會高過體溫。胸前被緩緩地研磨著，柱間的手還抓上了斑另一側胸，恣意隨性地抓揉那塊肌肉。起初斑並沒有什麼感覺，最多是覺得有些癢，但柱間口中不斷念叨著愛的訴語，他被快意感染的眉眼也讓斑心癢了起來。

“柱間。”

“嗯？”

“……我也喜歡你。”

宇智波斑很少直白地說出自己的心意，即使他根本無法在柱間面前將其藏住。此時斑的臉頰染上了平日里不曾見過的紅，目光有些迷離，剛才接吻時帶出的口涎還垂在他的嘴角。被這樣的宇智波斑告白，千手柱間頓時倒吸了一口氣，好懸才沒讓自己就此射精。

千手柱間兩三下便從斑的身上爬下來，他又壓在了斑的跨上，宇智波無意識地用大腿內側蹭著柱間的恥骨，斑挺翹的性器已經滴滿了他自己的液體了。千手柱間在握住斑的下體的同一時間飛快地偷看了一眼那隱蔽的穴口，他的手指顫了顫，然而他只是將自己和斑性器壓在了一起，用雙手套弄著。

還不到時候。  
……要一步步來。

在動作中途，宇智波斑也將自己的手伸了過來，蓋在了千手柱間的手上。柱間心滿意足地挑起了嘴角，讓斑的手裹住他的這一邊，然後快速地挺動起了腰部。千手少年的腰力很好，這從他腰間精碩的肌肉便能看出來，此時如同交合那樣快速地用性器磨動斑胯下的部分，連囊袋都被柱間磨得發燙。

宇智波斑憋不住他滿嘴的悶哼，最終只能被千手柱間的動作帶到了巔峰。兩人在同一時間噴發了出來，黏糊糊的精液混在一起，根本分不出哪些是誰的。宇智波斑瞥了一眼兩人下身的狀況，強迫自己不要閉上眼睛，他在日常生活中其實是一個十分強勢的人，在工作的領域也不例外。斑以為自己會討厭被另一名男性壓在身上為所欲為，但現實是他在柱間手下達到了他所體會過的最舒爽的一次高潮。

那些粘稠的液體徐徐淌下，宇智波斑被這微癢的刺激得又抖了抖，他能清晰地在腦中模擬出那些液體是如何滑落他的囊袋和會陰，最後在臀縫和床單之間堆積起來的情景。更糟的是，流下的精液恰好粘到了斑的後穴口。

宇智波斑看了一眼趴在他身上調整呼吸的千手柱間，注意到他的目光的千手微微一笑，那份笑容殘存著濃厚的色氣，從眼中的流光和臉側的汗滴晃到了斑的心中。斑閉上了眼睛，他有一種預感——他大約會被柱間侵犯吧，在不久之後，也過不了幾年了。

身下的觸覺愈發明顯，宇智波斑的大腦漸漸被一股顫慄的快意所席捲，他沒想過自己會期待這種事情。

……柱間。

宇智波斑閉上了眼，忍住了想要咬住千手柱間的頸脖的衝動。

——別讓我等太久。

-

“火核，幫我把會議推遲兩個小時。”

宇智波斑將方向盤轉了一個方向，同時對著電話的另一變如此說道。剪裁得體的定制西裝在他身上分外合襯，暗紅的領帶給他暗色的著裝添上一分狂傲。他敲擊在方向盤的手指上覆著一層薄薄的黑色皮料，那是如同他的髮色一樣深邃的黑，連正午的陽光也無法照入其中。他的目光輪轉之間望向了窗外的車水馬龍，導航盡職盡責地將他引向了一條合適的道路，使他能夠準時地在那一場盛會出現。

學校門口的路段不適宜停車，宇智波斑也沒有做久留的打算，他將愛車停到了一旁的街道旁，一邁長腿便從車上垮了下來。手工皮鞋上沒有多餘的皺褶，每一道反光都恰到好處。斑踏步，以君臨的氣勢走在了石灰質的道路上，他在西裝外面還披著一件純黑色的大衣，此時隨著他的步伐搖曳，迎風而起時如同勝者的披風。

宇智波沒有理會旁人詫異的視線，他徑直走入了敞開的校園中，縈繞在斑周身的凌厲氣勢雖然已經被有意識地收斂了不少，但對未成熟的少年少女們來說也過於鋒利了。宇智波所到之處如同摩西分海，人群紛紛默契地避讓到了兩側，用好奇又驚訝的目光打量這位格格不入的來客。

大約已經沒有人多少記得，宇智波斑在十年前也是這所木葉高等中學的學生了。或者說，已經完全認不出面前這將霸道詮釋到了骨子裡的男人是當時的那名問題學生——斑雖然成績優異，但總是在放學後打架而被師長們擔憂。

千手柱間的位置並沒有離大門太遠，他就站在操場旁邊的跑道上，接受著同學的祝賀。本來校園中充斥的熱鬧談笑聲倏然轉為靜默，千手柱間恍若有感地抬頭，便看到宇智波斑朝著他步步逼近走來。

在眾人們的眼裡，便是千手會長留意到那奇怪的男人後，以絲毫不落下風的氣勢迎了上去。作為學生會長，千手柱間理應對這個突兀的客人問上一兩句，好保證校園中平和寧靜的氣氛，即使他的就任期只剩下短短的幾個小時。然而讓所有人沒想到的是，那黑衣黑眸的男人來到柱間的身前卻沒有停下腳步，而是直接貼到了少年身上，手臂一抬便勾住了千手柱間的頸脖，從腦後兜了一圈的手掌摸索著柱間還帶著稚嫩氣息的臉龐。

“久等了？——darling。”

宇智波斑的臉龐湊得極近，柱間呼吸時噴灑出去的鼻息都能順著那人的臉龐飄回來。那人優雅的嗓音如同最上等的弦樂，此時斑刻意壓低了嗓音，那柔軟的舌尖抵著牙齦，稍微一彈，這甜蜜又迷人的詞彙便從嘴裡跳了出來。柱間不知道這上揚的尾音是否也是斑的有意為之，但他知曉他內心最深層的渴望也被這一道短短的音節勾了出來。

猛獸的飼養員親手將鐵欄杆和枷鎖雜碎，在牢籠外招手讓它出來。自由的味道是何其芬芳，柱間知道他所尋覓的一切將在這一刻之後盡數為他揭曉——而他已無法忍耐更多。

千手柱間握住了宇智波斑剩餘的手，他用力地攥緊了那人的手掌，流沙會從指尖流逝，但斑不會。他人的存在多餘到令人生厭，柱間的眼中再也沒有除了斑以外的任何事物。千手的步伐很急切，但宇智波卻閒庭信步沒有半分著急，此時更像是被強行拖著走在了柱間的背後。柱間走了幾步，便轉過身直接抬起雙臂將男人橫抱在了懷中。宇智波斑哼笑了一聲，在不及反應的群眾們駭然的目光中被千手柱間抱到了車內。

宇智波斑本以為千手柱間會直接把他丟在後座——但不知是不是格外牢固的交通安全觀還在千手柱間的腦海中佔據了一席之地的緣故，柱間繞到了車前，將斑塞到了駕駛座裡面，而他自己則是坐到了副駕駛的位置上。

“噗。”

“我不和你開玩笑，斑。”

接收到戀人的調笑後，千手柱間的臉上卻並沒有多少笑意。他的目光駭然如雄獅，口中所吐出的話語直白到旁人難以想象——當然這並不包括宇智波斑，千手柱間在他面前一向坦誠得可怕，“你是想讓我在這裡干你，還是你自己挑個地方？”

“Alright，我還得自己選地方讓你享用我是嗎？”

宇智波聳了聳肩，他戲謔地將眼眸瞇起，那雙烏黑的瞳孔深處仿佛滲出了不顯的紅，“但誰讓你是我的darling呢。”

“如你所願。”

-

宇智波斑將車駛入高檔的別墅區域，來到了一座還未裝修完畢的兩層小樓前。此處離宇智波和千手兩家的住址很遠，光是開車都要將近一個小時。斑此時選定這裡除了就近以外，也是因為這裡不會有他人打擾——就算那討人厭的千手扉間猜到他們要做什麼也進不來。

由於還未裝修完畢，車庫中還丟著一些雜物和建材。宇智波斑避過它們，剛將車停到了預留好的位置上，他扶在遙控桿的手便被柱間抓住了。

“到後面去。”宇智波斑說著，但是他語調中的顫抖已經明顯到了無可辯駁的地步。他和柱間同樣等這一天等了很久，他用盡殘存的理智將安全帶抽開，剛打開後座的車門便被先一步如內的千手柱間給拽到了車內。

宇智波斑有些後悔沒有開最寬敞的車來，但這輛車是相對比較好洗的，也算是有它的優點。斑趴在柱間的身上，抬起柱間的臉便吻了過去，唇瓣相貼之後兩人都默契地張開了嘴，他們吮吸著彼此的舌尖，吞嚥著混為一起的唾沫。熱度逐漸升溫，他們也越漸沒有了束縛，狠厲的動作與其說是熱吻不如說是撕咬，只有緊貼到鮮血淋漓的地步才能壓下心中愈加旺盛的烈火。

車門並沒有被急躁的兩人關上，外面的涼風順著縫隙鑽進來，卻被兩人同時無視。千手柱間沒有多做愛撫，一切的準備和前戲他已經在過去的三年做的夠多了。在那一次被斑允許得以給彼此解決慾望後，千手柱間便一點一點地開始準備斑的身體。最初是用手和口普通地做，在某一次斑被柱間吻到情迷意亂的時候，柱間趁著間隙將手指探入了斑的身體——而斑沒有拒絕。

宇智波斑身上的每一吋皮膚都已經被千手柱間吻遍，男人本不該有感覺的乳首也在千手柱間日夜的努力下被開發成了性感帶，更何況是本來就極為敏感的甬道。斑堅持著不讓柱間做最後一步，那柱間比以手指和舌尖來帶給斑無上的快樂。連塞進一根手指都會倍感不適的身體，最後也變成了只有柱間將四指盡數伸進去抽動攪弄才能夠高潮的淫亂體質。

千手柱間很確定，斑已經無法靠自己得到滿足了——無論是用前面還是後面，只有柱間的觸碰才能讓斑盡興。雖然宇智波滿臉通紅，用被眼淚和涎水弄髒的臉龐吞吐著自己的下體的畫面引人血脈憤張，但柱間沒有一刻不想將自己打入斑的身軀。斑是他的，從精神到身體，都是他的所屬。

那名貴的大衣已被柱間拽到了一旁，宇智波斑喘了口氣，勉強抗拒了誘惑從千手柱間的身上半坐起身，他的嘴角噙著笑，晃了晃手示意柱間看過來。貼身的西裝前那做工精緻的紐扣被斑摘下，宇智波讓自己的臂膀順著絲綢質地的內襯滑下，這件外套被斑連同大衣一起丟到了前座去。隨後斑用一隻手撐著柱間堅實的腹肌，一手拽著領口前的領帶，將那如鮮血所染的領帶粗暴地扯了下來。那殷紅的布料順著黑色的皮手套滑落而下，像是握不住的流水，也代表著宇智波白日中的矜持被斑親手除去。

“我沒有帶備用的衣服。”

宇智波斑說著，他的尾音依然帶著顫抖，但吐字如平日一樣清晰，“所以這次可不能讓你把它們扯壞了。”

“斑。”

宇智波又笑了一聲，他用眼神示意柱間不要太急，他將領帶掛到枕頭上後便將手湊到嘴旁，用牙一點一點地將那緊貼著皮膚的手套拽了下來。從男人皓白的牙齒中探出的一點鮮紅是最難以拒絕的引誘，柱間舉起了手，猛然握住了宇智波斑的臀部情色地揉捏了起來。

這具還差一步便要熟成的身體配合地晃了起來，腰肢搖擺的弧度和姿態是柱間親手培育出來的。兩人翹起的性器隔著幾層布料不停地摩擦，斑難耐地加快了手中的動作，他將手套吐到一旁，用骨節分明的白皙手指迅速地將襯衫的紐扣解開，將自己赤裸的身軀暴露出來。當宇智波在解開自己的腰帶的時候，千手柱間已經將自己的褲子扒了下去，露出那猙獰可怖的性器。

如今的千手柱間的尺寸不是前幾年可比的，宇智波斑見證了他的成長，甚至難以控制地無數次想象他被柱間征服的光景。然而他在渴求加深之餘也依然恪守著最初自己定下的規則，不曾讓柱間真正佔有他。或許最初只是為了想讓柱間不要後悔，但對於現在的斑來說，則是為了讓柱間更快更徹底地掉入他的手中。在這幾年加深愛戀的不只有千手柱間一人，宇智波斑也早就無法乾脆脫身了。

當宇智波斑抬起臀部，扶著千手柱間的器物抵住那柔軟濕潤的穴口的時候，千手柱間卻蹙緊了眉阻止了他的動作。

“斑，你自己碰了？”

“當然，這種時候你還想磨磨蹭蹭準備嗎？”

“我應該說過，除了我允許以外，你不能隨便碰自己。”

“哈，好像是有這麼一回事。那麼，你要怎麼辦？柱間？”

宇智波斑饒有興致地勾起了笑容，他輕輕晃動起了臀部，讓柱間的頂端不斷地擠壓著他彈性極佳的臀肉。從穴口滴落的潤滑液和柱間溢出的線液粘在了一起，滑膩膩的水澤聲挑戰著柱間不穩的理性。斑緊盯著柱間的眼瞳，看著裡面漸漸醞釀起風暴一樣的怒意，背脊卻因比懼怕更甚的期待而顫抖，“來懲罰我吧，柱間。”

“做你想做的就好。”

千手柱間沉著臉，他扶在宇智波胯骨上的雙手極為用力，在這之後手下的皮膚肯定會留下青紫的淤痕，但柱間知道斑對此求之不得，所以也沒有任何收斂的意思。他將自己對準了斑收縮著的穴口，將自己強行擠了進去。

柔韌的肌肉環被尺寸可怖的前端撐到極限，但宇智波斑知道自己不會因此而撕裂，他們在早前便不斷做過準備了——柱間不願意使用道具，便翻著花樣用手指來侵犯他。柱間的手指比斑的還要粗上一圈，將兩隻手除了拇指的四指擠進去也非常不易。斑皺著眉，朦朧的腦海中唯留下了千手柱間喘著粗氣的面容和被粗暴地侵犯的感官。破開肌肉環後，千手柱間渾圓的前端費力地進入了斑的體內。那緊窄的甬道雖然已經事先被擴張潤滑過，但也無法一下子成熟如此誇張的尺寸，正不斷抽動著想要將異物排出。

宇智波斑的大腿肌肉因劇烈的疼痛而產生了痙攣，但無論是柱間還是他都沒有停下的想法。是疼痛還是快樂都無關緊要，想要被柱間填滿的渴望是如此熱切，幾乎要凝為實體從心口溢出來。宇智波斑感受著逐漸的侵入，口中漏出了斷斷續續的呻吟，前端進入後便順暢了許多，柱間進入的速度非常緩慢，這是為了減緩斑所收到的痛楚。但是他不曾將自己抽出分毫——在徹底佔有斑之前，他都不會有絲毫退縮。

“啊……啊啊……柱、間……”

千手柱間深呼一口氣，他的額角和臉側佈滿了熱汗，宇智波斑沙啞的低吟是他最好的嘉獎，他在進入到一半的時候倏然停止了幾秒，隨後在宇智波斑困惑地望過來的時候一口氣地將自己剩餘的部分釘入了斑的身體。

宇智波斑仰著頭，他的嘴唇囁嚅著，終是沒有喊出任何聲音來，只有涎水從他的嘴角緩緩滑下。他被這一下激得迎來了一個小高潮，此時繃緊著身體無法動彈。腸道中的敏感點剛才被柱間的性器狠厲地撞了過去，嘗到了好處的肉壁終於像是平時那樣柔柔地包裹住了柱間，而不是像先前那樣將他排斥。

“斑，……懲罰開始了哦。”

“啊、啊嗯，嗯唔……哈啊……”

即使是平躺在車座的軟墊上，千手柱間也能極大幅度地擺動腰臀恣意地侵犯宇智波斑。他的動作沒有半分拖泥帶水，直接擦過斑貪婪的甬道和那唯一的敏感點，讓斑再也不能抑制住滿嘴的呻吟。洶湧而來的疼痛和快意是宇智波斑不曾感受過的，與這時相比，過去的那些撫慰只能稱得上是小打小鬧。宇智波斑掙扎著，他知道在這之後他不會再有機會逃脫，而被柱間拖入深淵的快感是如此讓人著迷。千手柱間扯著宇智波斑的手，讓斑跌入他的懷抱，他咬著斑的頸脖，終於在上面烙下了自己的痕跡。這是他自己給自己施加下的規則，只有在徹底擁有斑的時候，才能在斑完美的軀體上打下他的印記。

宇智波斑的身體有著一個成年男性任何該有的有點，柔韌、堅實、每一道線條都仿佛是精心雕塑過的，如同力與美的具現化。千手柱間一路吻下，咬到斑的乳首，故意啜出淫穢不堪的聲音來。斑顯然被他刺激到了，熱情地包裹著他的甬道一縮一縮地，毫不饜足地期待著更多的疼愛。

“說是懲罰，斑可真開心啊。”

千手柱間說著，不太滿意地在斑挺翹的臀部上拍了一巴掌。被自己年齡小上許多的戀人拍打臀部所帶來的羞恥讓斑紅了眼眶，但是他又無法克制住貪戀，用紅腫的臀尖往柱間的手上湊。無人能想象到平日里張揚狂傲的宇智波總裁會因被戀人掌摑臀部而舒爽快慰得喊出哭腔，斑的身體猛然顫慄，竟就這麼在痛意的刺激下攀到了巔峰。

宇智波斑的前端從最初柱間插入時起便沒有得到任何照顧，此刻卻漲到了極致，一股一股地往外吐著濃精，將柱間身上的校服和畢業徽章都沾上了粘稠的白濁。柱間眨了眨眼，扯著被弄臟的衣服，故作失望地說：“斑怎麼能把我的衣服弄成這樣呢？我也沒帶備用的啊……”

然而正因高潮而短暫失神的宇智波斑並不能夠回話，斑甚至不能聽清柱間在說些什麼。他只是用雙手環抱著千手少年，在快感的餘韻中品味著第一次的充盈和滿足。柱間將他的手抓住，摁在了自己胸前沾上了精液的前襟，當斑的神智漸漸回歸之後，他又被新的一波羞恥和背德抓緊了心臟。

“斑，衣服髒了。”

“……”

宇智波斑的臉上難得出現一份羞惱，他似乎也沒想到會將柱間的衣服弄髒得這麼徹底。男人的手指縮了縮，以慵懶的語調說著，“之後我先上去，給你帶衣服下來。”

語畢，宇智波斑又搖晃起了腰肢，還深埋在他體內的性器頓時發出了‘咕嘰咕嘰’的水漬聲，情色得讓人耳熱。

“現在，先來解決你這個吧，柱間。”

千手柱間扶著斑的後頸，將那紅腫濕潤的唇瓣咬到了口中，不讓他再說出任何能夠挑逗自己理智的話語。柱間再度開始了征伐，其實他也快到了，速度與力度都漸漸攀升，幾乎要將斑體內的潤滑液都撞出來。由於被堵住了唇，斑只能發出一聲聲悶哼，時不時還會被嗆到。被磨擦到格外敏感的腸道直白地將快慰反饋給斑，斑嗚咽著，在柱間將濃精射入他體內的時候又達到了一次高潮。這下柱間的襯衫和校褲算是徹底報廢了，斑想著，不過之後柱間也不會再有機會穿上他們了。

宇智波斑夾緊了腿，在他懷中的柱間終於是脫離了少年的階段，正式邁入了男人的階梯。千手柱間在高潮後依然緊緊地抱著他年長的戀人不放，斑是屬於他的了，這真好。

還想要……更真切地品嘗斑。

少年人的體力優勢在這時候便體現出來了，柱間以極快的速度重振旗鼓，這次他將斑推倒在了座椅上，而他從年少時期開始所有慾望的承載著，也對他挑釁一般地展露了笑容。

他們有很多時間。


End file.
